Blanket of Destiny
by BlueMango
Summary: Clovis, the sleepyhead of the Hypnos cabin finds himself waking up in front of Aphrodite's cabin due to Lacy's very loud sneeze. From this moment on, he meets and spends time with Lacy-a child of the Love Goddess herself. What destiny awaits the two? Oneshot, complete, and the first ever Clovis/Lacy pairing. Please mention if you you them, thanks.


**Since this is the first fic for Lacy and Clovis, I'd appreciate a small mention if you wrote them, thanks. :)**

Disclaimer: The _Percy Jackson/ The Heroes of Olympus _cast belongs to Rick Riordan_, _not me.

Please enjoy this couple and their oneshot :D

* * *

_Sometimes Lacy doubted herself, that, even though she was a daughter of the Love Goddess, she felt as if she would never find love._

Lacy sighed as she slumped over the window of Aphrodite's cabin. The breeze swayed her pigtails in the wind and—she hoped—carried her sigh to the high heavens. It always seemed as though Drew was going to win in the end; after all, it was _Drew_, the perfect daughter. Lacy closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the sun hit her face, telling her not to give up, telling her that love _was _there. She smiled. Even though her mother wasn't always there, her presence was. Lacy didn't have a drachma to send an Iris-message, but she hoped her mom heard her inner thanks_._

As if to reply, the breeze tickled Lacy's nose—like teasing her with a feather. She sneezed a hearty sneeze, which jostled her out of her semi-afternoon snooze.

"AHH!" Clovis, previously sleeping on the ground, awoke with the biggest fright. His eyes looked up at Lacy with a childlike innocence, but she seemed to wake him up more easily than often done.

"Clovis! Are you okay?" Lacy's fingertips covered her mouth daintily in exclamation.

"Y-yes." His smile glowed like a mini-sun down on the earth. He did _not _mind waking up, somehow, in front of Aphrodite's cabin. In a way, it was a blessing itself. Content with himself, the happy little cow then noticed Lacy was gone from the window ledge.

_Darn, she left without me noticing. _Clovis reprimanded himself for grazing on his thoughts.

Just then, a warm hand patted the soil off him. "We need to get you cleaned up," Lacy said, looking at him as though he needed a good clean-up. And boy, did he ever. Lacy gave Clovis some shampoo, body wash, and a simple yet fashionable outfit that were presents from the Love Goddess herself.

"Clovis, go take a shower. You smell like aging milk, " Lacy snickered as she found Clovis half-asleep. Kneeling beside him, closer than ever before, Lacy blushed scarlet. He was kind of cute. His childlike innocence and his pudgy cow-face were fascinating features.

She put her hands to her cheeks. Why were her cheeks getting redder by the moment?!

By the time she gathered her thoughts, she caught Clovis peeking at her from under one eye. He smirked a sleepy smirk, but she brushed it off.

"Now that you are awake, we need to get you up." Lacy jumped up on her feet and held out a hand to Clovis, which he took with a sleepy interest. She blushed again, but he started to drift off again.

"Ok. To the showers I go." He trudged along, taking all the time in the world to reach the showers. Just like a baby cow. Lacy smiled at the thought.

"As long as you don't fall asleep! I'll be waiting on the steps." When he had gone, Lacy wondered what compelled her to think those thoughts? She clutched her heart—it was budding with something for Clovis. It was a sure sign from her mother that this love was meant to be.

_Thanks, Mom. Even though you aren't here, I love you. _As she giggled in glee, her braces caught the glint of the sun. When she flailed her arms in excitement, her pigtails swayed along with her as well.

_You're welcome, Lacy. Being as young as you are, though, you need to take your time in love. _Aphrodite's voice came through her head and Lacy nodded in reply. Yes, Lacy was young. It was the truth. There would be a day when she was needed. As of the moment, she wanted to be a good ol' eleven-year-old. Her mind was still developing—there was no rush. Life for her was helping others in any way she could, studying the art of beauty, and learning and having fun at Camp Half-Blood.

"Yes, Mother," Lacy said as she closed her eyes in reflection on her mother's words.

-8-

After nodding off a few times in the shower, Clovis forced himself up—his subconscious turning the shower knob to an ice cold temperature. Boy, even his subconscious wanted to see Lacy. Just thinking of her name—Lacy—Clovis wanted to snuggle up with her as her name sounded like a soft, lush blanket. As Clovis got dressed, he wore the signature Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, brown shorts that suited him, and sandals to match his carefree nature.

"I'm liking this already." As soon as Clovis left the showers and walked towards Aphrodite's Cabin, he stopped in his tracks, frozen by a mixture of fear and tiredness.

"Lacy, go clean up the garbage, now." Drew pointed to the door as if Lacy didn't know where the entrance was.

"But it's not my turn today, it's yours." Lacy stood up for herself, as she wanted to see Clovis.

"Wait 'til Mom sees. " She snickered, and her entourage agreed with her. Angry, Covis marched himself to Drew.

"Oh, is the little cow going to sleep here?" She smirked, but it was not a warm one.

"I am here to see Lacy."

Drew laughed, but she was also jealous of her younger sister, as _she _was the one people saw.

"Oh, I am sorry, Clovis. How about you spend some time with me?" Drew smiled her winning smile as she used her Charmspeak on him. Lacy knew she didn't have special powers like Drew and silently grabbed for Clovis' warmth. Clovis fell into a daze, just as when he fell asleep. Just like that, he closed his eyes and toppled over. Lacy caught him, using all her eleven-year-old strength to hold him on the steps. Lacy looked up at her half-sister, whose eyes were burning with anger. She harrumphed and stormed inside.

"Like I wanted to hang with him anyways."

Lacy smiled.

"Clovis, you are amazing." She flipped her fingers on the tips of his blond wisps to fix the cowlicks. It was soft and gentle. Her inner self died a little from the adorable sight. _The best baby cow ever_, she thought_, _as she knew he was a part of her destiny and she was never, ever going to let him go.

-8-

Clovis woke up to snuggling his blanket: Lacy. The two demigods fell asleep on the steps of Aphrodite's Cabin. It was past sunset and the glow of the cabin lights softly lit the air. Lacy was sleeping peacefully and Clovis, though not wanting to wake her up, poked her cheek.

He whispered, "Lacy, wake up."

She blinked and he felt her muscles waking up as well. He was glad she was functioning. She looked down at him, the blue and soft lights making him look comfy in the night.

"Hey…"

"Hi." Lacy snickered at Clovis, who looked away in embarrassment.

"I like my hair. Thanks for making me look like an attractive bed-head."

"It fits you." She couldn't help but drum her fingers along his forehead. He closed his eyes and sighed a content sigh. _Perfect baby cow_. Lacy grinned at the thought.

"I think I should get going." Clovis lifted himself up, his back feeling fine, and he felt as if Lacy was the best blanket ever.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said. Clovis was a little shocked as Lacy gave him a warm hug, and his blanket squeezed him so tight.

They both shifted from the hug and he stood up, not wanting to leave his blanket.

"You should sleep, Clovis. It calls to you." With those words, she was the one for him. Being as tired as he was, and, as a head counselor, he was busy. He just didn't know about their destiny yet. Besides, all he could think was: _What a comfortable blanket._

"Goodnight, Lacy." He smiled and walked towards the Hypnos cabin. He stopped in his tracks. "Oh, and in exchange for the help today, let me teach you some history of the gods…and sleep." He smirked and trotted off.

"See you then." Lacy melted inside as she went inside, carrying the hope that sometime in the future their own history would be created.

* * *

Thanks mew-tsubaki for helping me decide on the characters ages: Lacy is eleven and Clovis is fifteen. Just thinking about a young Aphrodite girl and a sleepily cow-like boy, these two demigods just worked in my head. Please let me know what you think by popping in a review. ;)

Also, thanks to mew-tsubaki for betaing this fic.


End file.
